After Camp rock 1
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: What happens when Mitchie leaves Camp Rock with a new boyfriend and knowing something that has been kept a secret from her for 16 years? Will Mitchie get a record deal? will she be able to handle the secret? Why is Caitlyn living with her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

We had just finished singing 'We Rock' when Shane grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the lake. Once we got there he turned the canoe over helped me in then pushed it into the lake while jumping in to it. Once we got to the middle of the lake without going in circles he took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Why? Why did you lie?" I had expected this question and I looked up and saw he was looking at me waiting for my answer.

"Well you see at home I have one friend. I used to be friends with the queen bee of our school but she went away to camp one year and came back a bitch. At that point I had a boyfriend named David and when she came back she got her claws into him and I walked in on them one day. There still together today. I get humiliated and picked on and I thought that this was a new start I could become popular no-one knew who I was." I finished and when I looked into his eyes I saw anger, sympathy and jealousy?

"I'm so sorry Mitch... I mean you never lied to my face I just heard the rumours round the camp. I guess why I went of on one was because I had told you things no-one knew about me. You turned me from being a Jerk to how I used to be... And I was falling for two people this summer. One was you and the other was the girl with the voice which I guess is you..." he trailed of and my eyes widened. Had THE Shane Grey just admitted he liked me?

"So... um... Mitch would you be my girlfriend?" He looked nervous when I didn't answer.

"Of course I would be honoured Shane" He smiled a smile that reached his eyes as he slowly leant across the canoe and very gently place a kiss on my lips. When he pulled away we were both smiling goofily.

"Come on we better get you back before people worry."

I nodded and we managed to get back to shore quickly when we were out the canoe he put an arm around my waist and pulled me into him. When we got to the cabin I shared with Caitlyn he turned me around and kissed me with passion. I was shocked at first but it soon passed and I kissed him with the same passion. When air was nessicariy we broke apart.

"Night Shane" I said before turning around and walking up the steps to the cabin looking back and giving a slight wave before walking through the door. As soon as I was through I noticed Caitlyn was still up and looking in shock staring at the business card that a Lava Records rep gave us after I performed. He had recorded my performance and was going to show it to some executives at Lava Records and we may get record deals. She looked up and then demanded I tell her what happened with Shane I happily told her every little detail. As soon as I finished she let out a little scream and hugged me tightly.

After that we fell asleep and woke up to help my mum in the kitchen before going to say by to everyone. Lola, Barron and Sander had left and we were talking to Tess, Ella and Peggy when I felt to arms circle my waist I looked up to see Shane with a smile on my face as he leant down to give a quick kiss on my lips. We turned back to the conversation that was happening when the three girls in front squealed and ran forward to tackle me into a hug we all fell to the floor except for Shane as he had let go of me as soon as he saw there faces.

"Guys, I love you and all but can u please get of me? I promise to call and text everyday and your rides here" I said They happily got of me and with one wave got in their limo's I turned to Caitlyn who was on the phone with tears running down her cheeks I ran to her as she hung up and brought her into a tight hug. I asked what was wrong.

"My parents, they um... they were in a car crash on the way to camp and they died instantly. I have to live in an orphanage until I get adopted." She said shakily. I turned to Shane and asked him to get my mum he happily went and not a minute my mum came running to us.

"Mum Caitlyn's parents died can we adopt her?" I whispered to her. My mum instantly nodded and Caitlyn let go of me and asked if we honestly wanted her we both nodded and she went to get her bags into the van.

"MITCHIE" I heard someone yell at the same time I was engulfed into two pairs of arms I looked up to see Nate and Jason smiling down at me. They were like brothers to me we had got to know each other last night and they gave me my phone with their numbers in. They were saved under big brother and little brother. They were both brothers and Shane was a very old family friend that how they knew each other. However I didn't know that they actually my brothers. However they did.

"Mitchie are you coming?" I heard my mum from behind me as soon as she saw who was standing next to me she held her arms up and Nate and Jason ran to her engulfing her into a big hug.

"Um... is there something I should no?" I question my mum turned back to me, sighed and nodded her head.

"You see Mitch before I married your dad I was married to another man and I had two sons and a daughter. After I had my daughter we got divorced and he had the sons and I had the daughter. The sons were Nate and Jason and my daughter was you." When she finished I was speechless then I launched my self on my brothers and mum.

"GROUP HUG" Jason yelled resulting in all of us laughing. After that we went to the van and said good-bye to everyone. I hugged Nate and Jason and told them they better come see me. Then I turned to Shane and he leant down to kiss me softly.

"GREAT I have to watch my best friend make-out with my sister" I heard Nate from behind I turned round and whacked him on his head. As I climbed into the back of the van with Caitlyn who was laughing with us. We smiled waved and we were on our way home. I got a text as we hit the free way

_Miss you already Mitch xx_

_Shane, Nate and Jason_

With that I went back to telling Caitlyn all about school and Sierra.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week had past since the end of camp rock and Mitchie was missing Shane. She was having fun with Caitlyn and she turned out to be the sister she never had. She told her 'dad' she knew she wasn't his but still called him dad. Her mum and dad treated Caitlyn as if she was there daughter and Caitlyn even called them mum and dad.

Sierra had come round as soon as she got home. Her and Caitlyn got on really well and they were already best friends. Caitlyn still had another week before she was due into school because of problems with her school records. I still hadn't heard anything back from the Lava executives about her music.

When the first Monday of school came around Mitchie rolled out of bed and hit play on her laptop. She was singing and dancing round her bedroom while Caitlyn groaned from the other side of the room.

Woah  
>Yea, yea, yea, yea<p>

How to choose  
>Who to be<br>Well lets see  
>There's so many choices now<br>Play guitar  
>Be a movie star<br>In my head a voice says

Why not  
>Try everything<br>Why stop  
>Reach for any dream<br>I can rock  
>Cause it's my life<br>And now's the time

Who will I be  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be<br>Yes I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to be<br>If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be<br>Yea yea

If I decide  
>I'm the girl to change the world<br>I can do it anytime  
>Opportunity right in front of me<br>And the choices are mine

Why not  
>Try everything<br>Why stop  
>Reach for any dream<br>I can rock  
>Cause it's my life<br>And now's the time

Who will I be  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be<br>Yes I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to be<br>If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be<p>

I want to find the who I am inside  
>Who will I be<br>I want to show the way  
>The way that I can shine<br>Yea (Who will I be)  
>oh yea, yea<p>

Who will I be  
>It's up to me<br>All the never ending possibilities  
>That I can see<br>There's nothing that I can't do  
>Who will I be (Who will I be)<br>Yes I believe  
>I get to make the future what I want to be<br>If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
>Who will I be<br>Woah  
>Who will I be<br>Who will I be

After the song finished I walked downstairs grabbed a cereal bar and walked out the door. As I was walking in the school gates I felt my phone go vibrate. I took it out a smiled at the name. Just as I was opening my phone I felt my phone vibrate two more times looking at the names I laughed out loud causing a few people to turn around to me a look at me strangely.

The first text was Shane

_Hey babe hope you have a good first day. I miss you lots_

_Shane xx_

I smiled before replying

_Hey Shane I'll try no promises after all I have all my classes with the bitch of the school. I miss you too pop star_

_Mitch xx_

I had gotten to my locker where I saw Sierra standing there she new everything so I told her what he had said and went to the second text that was from Jason

_Hey ill sis. I miss you and Shane won't shut up about you it is quite sickening actually considering you my sister and everything. Nate keeps having arguments with me because I keep shouting when I see birds. Anyway good luck at school. Give love to mum for me_

_Jase xx_

I had to laugh at that as did Sierra. I was still laughing as I replied.

_Hey big bro. I miss you too and I bet Shane doesn't know you told me that else you wouldn't be alive. So told me what does he say about me? Tell Nate if he keeps on going I'll talk to mum and we both will shout at him and when I see him I will beat him up for you. Send me photos of the birds. Thanks and will do_

_Mitch xx_

Finally I opened the last one from Nate.

_Hey sis. Miss you and I know Shane and you are going out but please can I a) hit him b) tie him up and gag him or c) chuck him of the tour bus? Also I need to do something about Jason. You know you're the only sane person I can talk to. Enjoy school or try to. Love to you and mum._

_Nate xx_

We laughed and awed at that.

_Nate I miss you too and you can't do anything to him he just needs to do something to distract him. Jason's not bad and stop arguing with him about birds it's just something he likes. I am far from sane. Caitlyn is better cuz I know you want to know. Love you to._

_Mitch xx_

As soon as I hit sent the bell signaling homeroom went of so we rushed to class and sat in our seats. Me and Sierra were talking and waiting for someone to text back when the queen bee of the school Sarah walked in with her to clones Carina and Hannah.

"Titchie how are you? Did you have fun on your own this summer?" She sneered causing her clones to laugh.

"Actually I wasn't alone and it was fun thanks for asking." I said with fake cheer just as I finished I got a text back from Shane. I smiled and Sierra smiled knowingly.

I opened my phone ignoring Sarah who was going on how she met Shane, Nate and Jason this summer and now are personal friends with them. I had to suppress a laugh.

_Rock star Mitch Rock star. Ignore the bitch and enjoy yourself and thanks for telling Nate to all the things he suggested, he went into a massive strop after that and keeps pouting he even tried your mum to see if he would get into trouble if he did anything to me. _

_Shane xx_

Me and Sierra giggled at that part.

_It's pop star babe. I'll ignore her you should hear what she is saying. I never knew connect 2 were close personal friends with her and that you met her this summer. I'll speak to Nate._

_Mitch xx_

After that I went different ways to Sierra the day went quickly and finally it was lunch. I hadn't had a chance to check my phone since homeroom because I had all strict teachers.

I got my phone out as I was waiting for Sierra to see I had five missed texts. I opened the first one from Shane.

_Just ignore her Mitch she's just a cheaper Tess Tyler and you took her down enough times. And now Tess is nice. This still surprises me. You seem to have something about changing people to better people. _

_Shane xx_

"Yeah as if you know Tess Tyler" A sneer was said behind me. I turned around to see Sarah reading my texts.

"Actually I do. Do you want me to ring her so you can talk to her?" I said as I got out my phone and dialed her number. As the phone rang I heard numerous gasps around the room and just as I was about to turn around I heard my name being shouted from right behind me.

"MICHELLE ROSE TORRES" I turned around in shock to come face to face with a grinning.

"TESS" I screeched as we both hugged we heard more gasps which was probably because I actually knew someone famous.

"I sent you a text two hours ago and you never replied. I phoned Caitlyn and she didn't answer." She pouted

"Sorry Tess I have been in class and I have only just looked at my phone I was just phoning you when you came in. As for Caitlyn you wouldn't have heard you left before she got the phone call. She's living with me her parents died in a car crash on the way to camp." She gasped

"OMG I never knew. Give her my love" She said

"Wait you know Titchie?" Sarah had finally spoken up.

"Yes as a matter of fact I know MITCHIE she's one of my best friends" She sneered back at Sarah. Just as Sarah went to reply we heard screams and turned around to see T.J. Tyler walking towards us with a smile on her face. When she saw me she brought me into a hug which emitted a few more gasps.

"Mitchie dear how have you been? Tess we need to get going" T.J said

"I'm fine thanks T.J" Tess and T.J hugged me once more before leaving. I turned around and saw Sarah had already gone and Sierra holding in laughter.

We both finished lunch and went to our classes. Finally it was my last class of the day music. I sat in the back of the theatre waiting for the new teacher to come. I started to hum the tune to 'This is me' when a very familiar voice came up behind me.

"Love the tune Poppet."

"BROWN"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I jumped up and hugged Brown. I let go and asked what he was doing here.

"I have to work somewhere after the summer poppet" He replied.

Just then the class started to come in so he went to the front of the class to introduce his self.

"Good afternoon. I'm your new teacher just call me Brown. As Mitchie knows I'm a very cool teacher and I hate to be un cool." As he said that everyone l looked at me funny. I tuned out when I felt my phone vibrate. I opened up my phone to see it was from Shane.

_Hey Mitch, Your school finishes in like half and hour doesn't it?_

_Shane xx_

I quickly replied

_Yes Shane and did you know my new music teacher is Brown?_

_Mitch xx_

"Hey poppet who are you texting?" Brown said and I noticed the whole class looked confused as to why a) he knew me b) why he called me poppet and c) why he wasn't angry to why I was texting.

I simply said the first thing that came to mind "Your nephew" I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up at that.

"So you finally made it official then. I mean it was obvious to everyone at camp that you two had a connection"

I blushed "Yes Brown we made it official" He nodded with a smile on his face.

"Ok then. Tell him I said hi."

"WHAT YOU'RE NOT GOING TO TAKE HER PHONE OF HER OR GIVE HER DETTENTION?" Sarah screeched. Just as I was about to reply Brown started talking.

"No I'm not because in case you didn't hear Mitchie is dating my nephew and he travels a lot and I think he's in Florida at the moment so I'm not going to make Mitchie give up her chance to talk to him" He said then turned back to me.

"SO Mitchie how about you give us and idea of what it's like to have a great voice and many musical talents."

I simply shook my head and when he asked why I told him the truth.

"Well I'm not scarred after final jam but I'll wait till next Monday when Caitlyn is here with her laptop she has my music on it." I said he looked confused

"Why is Caity here?" He asked everyone now confused about our conversation.

"We adopted her kinda her parents passed away on the way to camp." I said he just nodded his head when someone spoke up.

"Hey don't you own Camp Rock" Brown just nodded his head.

"Connect 3 went there this summer do you know them?" the same person asked. Brown raised one eyebrow "You could say we have been acquainted" I burst out laughing earning curious looks from my class mates.

"It's a little more than that Brown" I said he just laughed with me. We only had ten minutes left of the lesson when we heard screaming from outside the door. We looked at it curiously.

Eventually the door swung open revealing none other than my two brothers Nate and Jason.

"They searched the room ignoring the gasps and screams. They finally locked eyes with me and they broke out in grins.

"MITCHIE" They shouted in unison and came barrelling towards me giving me a massive hug. When they finally let go of me I saw the girls giving me death glares but I ignored them.

"OMG what are you two doing here? Does mum know your here? Who brought you here? Aren't you meant to be in Florida? And lastly where is he?" I quickly fired questions. Nate and Jason quickly covered my mouth to shut me up

"Chill Mitch. He is somewhere around here he got chased by the majority of people. We decided to take a break to see you. Of course mum knows we are her and finally dad brought us" Nate said I stood in shock when he said the last thing before I hit them both on the head earning gasps from the watching audience.

"YOU IDIOTS MUM AND DAD HAVEN'T SEEN EACH OTHER FOR OVER 16 YEARS" I yelled and the look of understanding crossed there faces.

"Hey Mitch you said you would hit Nate next time you saw him." Jason piped up. I smiled as Nate's eyes went wide.

"Mitch you know I love you and everything so please don't hit me" He pleaded it also caused a few gasps after he said love you.

I just laughed and pulled Nate and Jason into another hug when I heard more screams and the familiar voice from behind.

"Thanks for leaving me guys" I turned to see a very tired Shane. I Nate and Jason just laughed.

"Shane, my boy. What are you doing here?" Brown said while hugging Shane.

"Hey uncle Brown I'm here to see you of course." Shane said with a smirk on his face. Brown gave him a knowing look and Shane caved.

"Fine, Fine I came to pick up my beautiful girlfriend." Shane said causing chatter to start going around about who it could be.

I could see Shane looking for me and when he spotted Nate and Jason he spotted me. His smile grew and I knew what was coming next.

"MITCHIE" Shane shouted as he ran down the stairs to engulf me in a hug. People gasped in surprise.

"Shane I missed you too but I need air" I choked out. He released me slightly still keeping his arms wrapped around m. He lent his head down as I brought mine up and he gently kissed my lips. I heard someone behind me and I tensed up when I heard them talk.

"Hey I'm Sarah Mitchie's BFF" I heard Sarah say. Since Shane felt me tense up he knew this was the bitch I was telling him about.

"Oh really. Well BFF's don't make there BFF's life miserable and horrible. There was a girl at camp just like you except you're cheaper." Shane snarled.

"Speaking of Tess does anyone know how she is?" Brown questioned. The boys said know while I nodded and spoke up.

"Yeah she came by at lunch time because she texted me and I didn't reply, typical Tess but she is like ten times nicer it's like she has done a 180 on her attitude like Shane. It sounded like she's going on tour with her mum. She tried ringing Caitlyn but she never answered" When I said that the boys burst out into laughter.

Brown was about to reply when a new voice brought our heads to the door.

"There you boys are as soon as we pulled up by the doors you all flew out the door and sprinted into the school without security or anything."

"Yeah sorry about that dad we just wanted to know where our friend was" Nate replied obviously they hadn't mentioned my name as they didn't know if I wanted to know my biological dad. Nate and Jason looked at me questioning whether I wanted to be introduced.

"Dad this is Michelle Rose Torres" Nate spoke as soon as he heard my name his eyes flicked over to me. He looked into my eyes looking for an answer he obviously got one because the next minute his eyes glazed over with unshed tears as he slowly walked towards me ignoring my curious class mates. When he stopped in front of me he brought me into a very tight embrace.

"Michelle I never thought I would see you again." My biological dad said.

I knew I had tears running down my face. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"I can't believe I missed you growing up" he said causing my class mates to start whispering.

"Nate, Jason how did you meet Michelle and how did you know about her?" My 'Dad' said.

"Well you see, we met her at camp rock through Shane since they are... Since they are going out. And we knew about her because a) I was old enough to remember her and b) we kept in touch with mum" Jason said.

"WHAT! HOW DID YOU FIND YOUR MOTHER AND SHANE YOU ARE NOT DATING MY DAUGHTER" Everything happened at once. Nate and Jason were arguing about mum Shane was arguing about staying together my class screamed and started gossiping finally the bell signalling the end of school rang.

"SHUT UP" everyone turned to stare at me wide eyed.

"right I am going home. I will meet you all there. We are going to talk this through with my mum and dad. See you in a bit." Before anyone could say anything I was out the door running from girls who wanted to be my friend. When Sierra saw me she started running with me. We got out the school gates and ran to my house we bolted through the door and explained what had happened to my mum, dad and Caitlyn.

We finished just as the door bell rang signalling Connect 3 had arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I opened the door and let everyone file in. Nate and Jason each gave me a hug as did Shane when he let go Nate and Jason both took to my sides and followed me into the kitchen. When mum saw them she immediately engulfed them into a hug. When she pulled away we all sat down around the table the only person missing was my 'dad'. Just as I thought that the door swung open revealing my 'dad' when he saw we had company he walked over gave me and mum a hug then introduced his self. I looked into my real dad's eyes and noticed anger and jealousy at the actions of my 'dad'.

"Ok right this is what is happening dad I am dating Shane nothing you say will change that. You are welcome to stay in contact with me because I do want to know you. Nate and Jason had a good reason to stay in contact with mum; after all she is their mother. OK now that's settled I'm going upstairs with Caitlyn and everyone." As I said that I got a shock look from my dad and the boys but a proud look from mu mum and Caitlyn.

I left them in the kitchen and started walking up the stairs. When I entered my room I flopped down on my bed as did Caitlyn the boys just sat on Caitlyn's bed.

"So how was school Mitch?" Caitlyn asked.

"Ok... I mean me and Sierra carried on the conversation we started yesterday and came up with an idea and everything but then there was Sarah." I replied the boys looked confused but Caitlyn just squealed.

"OMG tell me tell me is it a yes or a no if yes when are we going. Tell me now!" She squealed

"It's a yes, we decided to go tomorrow after school so pick us up" I replied. She quieted down and then we both jumped up squealing and doing a happy dance with the boys looking at us confused and amused.

"OK WHAT" the 3 boys shouted which caused us to laugh.

"We are going shopping after school tomorrow we have been talking about ever since the end of camp but every date we choose both me and Caity are busy or Sierra is busy." Before they could answer mum shouted up the stairs.

"MITCHIE COME DOWN HERE PLEASE" we all trudged down the stairs to see all the adults looking up at us but my dad had a confused look on his face,

"Why do you call her Mitchie her name is Michelle not Mitchie."

"Well you see I hate being called Michelle and Mitchie just seemed to fit me better and I prefer it a lot more." He just nodded.

"Well we best be going boys say by to Mitchie and her friend" My dad said everyone gave us a hug and soon they left me and Caitlyn carried on talking and messing around when I remembered something Jason never told me.

I got my phone out and sent a quick text to Jason

_Hey big bro. You never did tell me what Shane has been saying about me. Care to share? And do me a favour and annoy Nate for me. Thanks love you_

_Mitch xx_

I quickly got a reply

_Hey little sis. It would be my pleasure to share after all we are family. He keeps saying how much he misses you and how much he likes you and btw he says your name in his sleep. A lot. And as for Nate I would love to just stick up for me when he shouts. Love you to._

_Jase xx_

I smiled and sent back a quick reply

_Thanks big bro I'll never let him live that down and of course I'll stick up for you. Love ya_

_Mitch x_

After that we went bed wondering what else is too come in the new school year.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The rest of the week went quickly we went shopping and had fun. However, I didn't hear form Lava and I guessed that meant they weren't interested with me or Caity. When Monday came around we both got up and started dancing around to some of her music without lyrics. When we were finished we walked to school and saw Sierra waiting for us at the gates after saying Hi to her we all walked to our lockers. When I got to homeroom I noticed everyone looking at me. It had been like that since connect 3's visit last week. Just then Sarah came up to me.

"Hey Titchie. I see you found yourself a new friend. She could do so much better than you. She could be friends with me. How much did you pay Shane Grey to turn up here? And I mean like you are related to 2/3's of connect 3." Sarah sneered. Caitlyn was about ready to punch her but I shook my head telling her not to.

"Her name is Mitchie. She is 100 times nicer than you. You are just a Tess Tyler wannabe. I would never be friends with anyone like you. She doesn't need to pay Shane Grey to go out with her he loves her and she is related to Jason and Nate whether you believe it or not." She sneered back

Sarah just flipped her hair and left us alone.

Finally it was my favourite lesson of the day with the best teacher there was Music with Brown. Me and Caitlyn walked in and were immediately brought in to a hug.

"Hello Poppet's. How are you?" We just smiled and gave him thumbs up and took our seats. Brown was talking about homework but I tuned out as I felt my phone vibrate. I took my phone out and saw Shane's name.

_Hey um Mitch is there a reason why the Lava executives told me to tell you that you have a record deal?_

_Shane xx_

I read the text twice and then let out a scream. Everyone in the room turned to look at me with confused looks. Caitlyn gave me a look to make me tell her I chucked her my phone and once she read it she screamed as well then gave me a hug.

"Poppet would you like to tell the rest of us why you two are screaming" Brown asked with an amused look.

"WE GOT A RECORD DEAL" We screamed at the same time. Brown broke out into a huge smile and the others started whispering.

"As if you would get a record deal you are talentless" Sarah snarled. Brown just laughed "Sorry but have you ever heard her sing she is brilliant best I have ever heard and I have heard a lot. She would have won final jam if it wasn't for the fact she was disqualified thanks to a camper." Brown said calmly.

"Yeah but she would have been disqualified since you know I did sing with her" A very familiar voice spoke. I spun around to see a grinning Shane who immediately hugged me.

"Hey I had to come and congratulate you and I brought some guests. I thought if it was ok with uncle Brown we could do final jam for your class but you have to sing at least four times not including 'This is me'" Shane spoke. Brown just said of course and then all my camp rock friends filed into the theatre including Sierra as she obviously wanted to hear. As soon as I saw Barron, Sander, Lola, Peggy, Ella, Tess, Nate, Jason and Andy me and Caitlyn screamed and ran towards them. The girls screamed as the boys shouted our names. We all gathered in a group hug and decided on what was going to happen. We decided that I would sing one song first with the girls as back up then everyone would help Barron and Sander with hasta la vista, then instead of Tess it was me again with the girls as back up then Peggy was going to sing, then me with 'This is me' then me again then We rock then finally me again. When we broke away we turned to Brown nodding and he made everyone settle down and told us to get ready I told Caitlyn what to play and when and then I got into position with the girls to the side of me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I took a deep breath nodded to Caitlyn then the music started.

We're done, but it's not over, we'll start it again  
>After the end of the day, it keeps getting better<br>Don't be afraid, we'll do it together

Come on, come on, you know  
>It's your time to move it's my time to move<br>Come on, come on, let go  
>Leave it all behind, your past and mine<p>

Gone are the days of summer  
>We couldn't change it if we tried<br>Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
>Our paths will cross again in time<br>It's never the same tomorrow,  
>And tomorrow is never clear<br>So come on, come on, you know  
>Our time... our time is here<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/d/demi_lovato/our_time_is_ ]  
>We know, but were not certain<br>How can we be, how can we see what's ahead  
>The road keeps on turning<br>And all we can do, is travel each day to the next

Come on, come on, you know  
>It's your time to move it's my time to move<br>Come on, come on let go,  
>Leave it all behind, your past and mine<p>

Gone are the days of summer  
>We couldn't change it if we tried<br>Why would we want to, let's go where we got to  
>Our paths will cross again in time<br>It's never the same tomorrow,  
>And tomorrow is never clear<br>So come on, come on you know  
>Our time... our time is here<p>

Yeah  
>(Come on, come on, come on, our time is here)<p>

Gone are the days of summer

We couldn't change it if we tried (if we tried)  
>So come on, come on, come on<br>Come on, come on, come on  
>So come on, come on you know<br>Our time... our time is here  
>Is here, yeah...<br>Oh...

Everyone stood there looking awestruck but snapped out of it and started clapping like mad. Well except for Sarah. I smiled and then everyone came on stage and Caitlyn started the music.

Couldn't wait to leave, but now I hate to go  
>Last day of camp, packing my bags slow<br>Made so many friends, why does it have to end  
>In the end it's a win, because we grown so close together<br>Remember when we first met, first met  
>Figured this would be no fun, no fun<br>And now it's time to leave, but now we wanna stay it was fun

Hasta la vista  
>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<br>Whatever happens I'll be not cool with you  
>Wanna give me your adress I'll come meet ya<br>Promise I won't forget ya  
>Hasta la vista<br>We'll both be going the same way  
>Say everything you need to say<br>This is your moment, before you leave  
>Come on now get up and show them<p>

go doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<br>(And I'm gonna do my thing)  
>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/c/camp_rock/hasta_la_ ]  
>There's so much more inside of me<br>There's so much more I just want to be  
>All the things I've seen, obviously I'm inspired<br>Got love for all the friendships I've acquired  
>Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up, hey, hey, hey<br>Everybody put a hand up, put a hand up and say... hey, hey, hey

Hasta la vista  
>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<br>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<br>Promise I won't forget ya  
>Hasta la vista<br>We'll all be going seperate ways  
>Say everything you didn't say<br>This is your moment, before you go  
>Come on now get up and show them<p>

Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<br>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing  
>Keep doing your thing, thing, thing<p>

H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)  
>H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)<p>

Hasta la vista  
>I'm gonna say goodbye to you<br>Whatever happens I'll be cool with you  
>Wanna give me your number I'll call ya<br>Promise I won't forget ya  
>Hasta la vista<br>We'll all be going seperate ways  
>Say everything you didn't say<br>This is your moment, before you go  
>Come on now get up and show them<p>

H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)  
>H-A-S-T-A (Hasta la vista!)<p>

The class clapped and it was my turn with the girls we set up and we all smiled before sitting on the steps ready as we had all performed this song before so we had a dance routine. Caitlyn started the music then came to sit by us smiling and tapping her feet with the others.

Ohh ohh  
>Last years old news<br>I'm breaking out my six string  
>And playing from my heart<br>It's not deja vu  
>Cause it's another summer<br>That's how this chapter starts

I'm gonna run so fast 'til I can't breathe  
>Come along and follow me<br>Let's make some noise we never did before

It's a brand new day  
>(Don't you see me)<br>Changing on my way  
>(So completely)<br>This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
>This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit<br>It's a brand new day  
>And I'm feelin' good<br>And I'm feelin' good

So drama free (so drama free)  
>I'm all about the music<br>I just wanna sing  
>Watch me live out my dreams<br>I'm gonna rock that stage and give my everything

I'm gonna dance until my feet can't move  
>Come along get in the groove<br>Let's shine so brigh more than we did before

It's a brand new day  
>(Don't you see me)<br>Changing on my way  
>(So completely)<br>This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it

[ From: . ]

This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit  
>It's a brand new day<br>And I'm feelin' good!

(What you gonna do? What you gonna do?)  
>I'm gonna laugh through the summer with you<br>(Who you gonna be? Who you gonna be?)  
>You'll just have to watch me carefully<br>(Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go?)  
>Anywhere my heart wants me to go<br>I'm gonna sing I'm gonna dance  
>I'm gonna ride I'm gonna play<br>I'm gonna try my game in everything

Cause It's a brand new day  
>(Don't you see me)<br>Changing on my way  
>(So completely)<br>This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it  
>This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit<br>It's a brand new day

It's a brand new day  
>(It's a brand new day)<br>Changing on my way  
>(Changing on my way)<br>This time I'm gonna sing and you're gonna hear it (gonna hear it)  
>This time I'm gonna show you that I got the spirit (got the spirit)<br>It's a brand new day  
>(It's a brand new day)<br>It's a brand new day  
>And I'm feelin' good<br>Feelin' good  
>And I'm feelin' good<p>

The crowd shouted, screamed and clapped but Shane was the loudest he smiled at me bit what surprised me was my dad was in the audience screaming as well.

Peggy decided she didn't want to sing so it was up to me and Shane Caitlyn started the music and I began to sing

I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<br>But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
>To let you know<br>To let you know

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me

Do you know what it's like  
>To feel so in the dark<br>To dream about a life  
>Where you're the shining star<br>Even though it seems  
>Like it's too far away<br>I have to believe in myself  
>It's the only way<p>

This is real, This is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me  
><strong>Shane then started to sing and the crowd was mesmerized <strong>  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singing  
>I need to find you, I gotta find you<br>You're the missing piece I need  
>The song inside of me<br>I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
>I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now<br>Gonna let the light, shine on me  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me  
>You're the missing piece I need<br>The song inside of me (this is me)  
>You're the voice I hear inside my head<br>The reason that I'm singing  
>Now I've found, who I am<br>There's no way to hold it in  
>No more hiding who I want to be<br>This is me 

The crowd seemed to love it Shane gave me a kiss on the cheek and then went to the front row to enjoy my last performance.

"Hey guys hope you have enjoyed the show. This is my last song today and I wrote it recently"

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
>Fall in love in an empty bar<p>

And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>So reach out open handed<br>And lead me out to that floor  
>Well, I don't need more paper lanterns<p>

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
>'Cause my heart is beating fast<br>And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
>But I really wish you would<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>I run my fingers through your hair<br>And watch the lights go out  
>Just keep your beautiful eyes on me<p>

Gonna strike this match tonight  
>Lead me up the staircase<br>Won't you whisper soft and slow  
>I'd love to hate it<br>But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly<p>

When I had finished everyone gave me a standing ovation and Shane ran on to stage and kissed me deeply but we pulled apart quickly to get in to position for the finale.

The music started and we were ready.

Cause we rock!  
>We rock!<br>We rock on!  
>We rock!<br>We rock on!

Come as you are,  
>You're a superstar!<br>The world's in your pocket and you know it.

You can feel that beat,  
>running through your feet.<br>Heart's racing fast,  
>You're rock and rollin'!<p>

Refrain:  
>All that you need is the music to take you...<br>to some other place,  
>where you know, you belong!<p>

Chorus:  
>Raise your hands up in the air and scream!<br>We're finding our voice,  
>following our dreams.<p>

Cause we rock!  
>We rock!<br>We rock,  
>We rock on!<p>

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
>The louder we go,<br>well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
>We rock!<br>We rock,  
>We rock on!<p>

(We rock!  
>We rock,<br>We rock on!)

(We rock!  
>We rock,<br>We rock on!)

Verse 2:  
>Finally letting go,<br>loosin' all control.  
>Won't stop ourselves,<br>because we love it!

Not afraid to be,  
>everything you see.<br>No more hiding out,  
>We're gonna own it!<p>

Refrain:  
>All that you need is the music to take you...<br>to some other place,  
>where you know, you belong!<p>

Chorus:  
>Raise your hands up in the air and scream!<br>We're finding our voice,  
>following our dreams.<p>

Cause we rock!  
>We rock!<br>We rock,  
>We rock on!<p>

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
>The louder we go,<br>well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
>We rock!<br>We rock,  
>We rock on!<p>

Bridge:  
>Got the music in our souls,<br>And it's to sing we want the most!  
>(It picks us up when we fall down) ,<br>It turns our world around!

(Cause we rock!)  
>Camp Rock!<br>We rock,  
>We rock on!<p>

(Everyday and every night!)

Cause we rock!  
>Camp rock!<br>We rock,  
>We rock on!<p>

(It's all we wanna do in life!)

Chorus:  
>Raise your hands up in the air and scream!<br>We're finding our voice,  
>following our dreams.<p>

Cause we rock!  
>We rock!<br>We rock,  
>We rock on!<p>

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
>The louder we go,<br>or the better we sound.  
>(We go!)<p>

Cause we rock!  
>We rock!<br>We rock,  
>We rock on!<p>

Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
>We're finding our voice,<br>following our dreams.

Cause we rock!  
>We rock!<br>We rock,  
>We rock on!<p>

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
>The louder we go,<br>well, the better we sound.  
>(Here we go!)<p>

Cause we rock!  
>We rock!<br>We rock,  
>We rock on!<p>

(We rock,  
>We rock,<br>We rock on!)

We rock!

(We rock.)

Camp Rock!

Everyone clapped as Shane turned to me. "There was another reason I came. You see since you have a record deal the label wants to get your music out there and they want you to be our opening act on tour. Of course Caitlyn will come as she is your producer and you need to find a manager but its a 6 month tour and your parents have all ready said yes and you will be tutored with Nate on the bus." I just squealed and hugged him tight.


End file.
